This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This is a career development project for Dr. Young. Larry J. Young is William P. Timmie Professor in the Department of Psychiatry and Behavioral Sciences, and Division Chief of the Behavioral Neuroscience Division at Yerkes. Throughout his career, Dr. Young has had a strong interest in the molecular and neural mechanisms underlying behavior. During the reporting period, Dr. Young has continued to expand his area of research. He has initiated collaboration with Dr. Mark Goodman to develop PET ligands for the oxytocin receptor. He has developed a method for developing transgenic voles. He has also collaborated with several colleagues and contributed to several important discoveries related to the neuroendocrinology and genetics of social behavior. Dr. Young recently established the Center for Translational Social Neuroscience at Emory University and the Yerkes national Primate Research Center.